Evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS) networks support group calls between several computing devices in which each computing device is enabled to gain access to send data to the other computing devices in the group call in an arbitrated manner. For example, a Mission Critical Push-to-Talk (MCPTT) over Long Term Evolution (LTE) architecture may be supported in an eMBMS network in which the MCPTT architecture supports broadcast group calls (e.g., voice and/or data calls) from authorized MCPTT group member computing devices, as well as private calls between pairs of group member computing devices. The MCPTT architecture may be built upon a group communication system enabler in LTE (GCSE_LTE). The MCPTT may use Real-Time Transport Protocol (RTP) and RTP Control Protocol (RTCP) for providing data and control packets to group member computing devices over the eMBMS network.
The initial schedule fragment for a service may be open ended; however, a group call, such as a MCPTT call, may end or change at any time. When the attributes of the service change, the service description for the service, such as the session description protocol (SDP) and/or schedule fragment for the service indicated in the User Service Bundle Description (USBD), changes as well. When service attributes change, eMBMS service layers not receiving the USBD updates indicating the changes (such as an updated SDP) will no longer properly provision the service to a group call client.